<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Blue Eyes by wolfriver777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306534">Ice Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777'>wolfriver777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Swordfighting, This was written because ahhh my headcanons.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to find the hero, Twilight engages in a dance of swords.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Blue Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ice blue eyes stared into the very soul of Twilight. His sword was beginning to struggle under the heavy hand of his opponent. Twilight's heartbeat made it feel as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest. The bright orange blade forced the sharp silver edge of Twilight's own blade towards his neck. The welder of the orange blade with blonde hair and all continue to stare. Not an ounce of fear in his eyes as they bore through Twilight's soul. Never had he felt so stressed in a sword fight before. </p><p>Ice, as Twilight had begun calling the boy in front of him, did not have this stress. He clearly had the upper hand in this match against Twilight. Twilight felt stress drip down his face, with an angered sound and brute force strength he got out of Ice's lock. It was not with ease but it happened. A loud pant left Twilight's mouth. He was unsure of how long he could keep this up. Maybe the old man or the pup would show up to give him a hand against Ice, or perhaps this boy will show him mercy. Honestly right now, Twilight would appreciate that, he'd take whatever he could get.</p><p>Ice was a few steps back he seemed to be catching his own breath. His crisp eyes still resting intensely resting on Twilight, not leaving him for a second. Twilight eyed him up as the two began the dance of swords once again. His stormy blue eyes not leaving Ice's for a split moment. He had all the characteristics of being the hero, right down to the mostly blonde hair that was common among them, excusing the streak of pink. Which of course no normal Hylian would have. Sick of the shifty footwork, Twilight lunged forward to attack Ice. The boy, caught off guard stumbled out of the way, a spiteful laugh left his mouth with the fact he even managed to dodge the attack despite being ill prepared for it. "Stop being such a brute and then you might actually get a hit in." commented Ice with a smirk.</p><p>"Well maybe if you stop hopping out of the way like some damn rabbit I would." huffed Twilight. Ice laughed at this. A frown crept onto Twilight's face. He lunged towards Ice once again, catching him, just. Their swords clashed causing sharp sounds to echo around them. "Gotta give it to you," smiled Ice. "You're decent enough with that sword," There was a pause for a moment, in the small moment of silence as Twilight tried to force Ice down, instead he got a swift kick into the side of his left leg causing him to stumble out of the lock and fall back landing on his side. </p><p>Twilight's eyes clamped shut for a moment. He forced them open only to see the orange blade directed to his face. "but not good enough." finished Ice. Twilight let out a loud sigh. Ice laughed in front of him as he sheathed his sword. "I am however, feeling merciful today, however, all good things like that, come with a cost." Twilight sighed as he dropped his sword to his side. "I don't have anything on me." Ice twirled his pink streaked hair. "I was thinking of information, something along the line of why you and a group of men and some kids are looking for me?" "You're The Hero Of Legend?" Twilight asked looking up to Ice's, no, Link's crisp eyes. "The one and only." Laughed Link "And who may you be? Someone from a distant land? Granted you don't look the type, hmm." Twilight shook his head. "I'm you."<br/>
"Ha, ha, very funny but I've seen better copies of me than you. You're not even blonde!" Link pointed out with a chuckle. Twilight rolled his eyes. "I have the hero's spirit." Link rolled his own pair of eyes in annoyance "Good one."<br/>
"No, I really do!" argued Twilight.</p><p>"Just trust me on this one?" Twilight hated the fact he resulted to begging. "We probably have like a previous incarnation that you've heard of or something just please, come with me?" Link sighed.<br/>
"Okay whatever, it's not like I got anything better to do, but if you try anything." He unsheathed his part of his sword. Twilight felt a bead of sweat roll down his face thinking about fighting Link again. With a hasty nod, Twilight stood up. "You can call me Twilight."<br/>
"Why the weird name?" asked Link with a raised eyebrow.<br/>
"same name." Twilight replied in a huff.<br/>
"Link?"<br/>
"Link."<br/>
Link hummed. "So Twilight because..?"<br/>
"Hero of Twilight." answered Twilight.<br/>
"Guess that makes me Legend" smirked Legend, he held his hand out towards Twilight, who shook it. "Pleasure to be your acquaintance"<br/>
"As to you." Responded Legend. There was a soft smile on Twilight's face, he did okay, that's what matters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>